


[ Oldfic ] Clouded Intentions

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [52]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Reim being a dorkface, Underhanded spying, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Reim is ordered to spy on Ada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do know that it is Vessalius and not Bezarius. My god I was all over the place when I was a noob at writing fanfic. But since theres nothing for this pairing everywhere and I'm trying to upload everything I have of what I've done, even the bad ones (ugh), here it is.

…Damn Xerxes Break for making Reim Lunettes humiliate himself like he was.

Currently, Reim was sitting on a wooden bench in the neighborhood park. He was miles away from the Rainsworth mansion, Barma mansion, and Bezarius mansion, which ensured that he was granted utmost privacy. He was waiting patiently for his…date.

His… _date._

Reim nervously adjusted his glasses and the collar of his shirt, feeling his heart pound nervously in his chest. He hadn't wanted to go on the date in the first place, but unfortunately it was an essential mission that he does so. For the person that Reim Lunettes was to be dating for the day was Ada Bezarius.

He didn't particularly dislike the girl, per say. In fact, although he barely knew her, he actually quite liked her. Her beauty was one that he found to be exquisitely rare. Her smile was genuine and her large eyes displayed an innocence that he couldn't help but feel enthralled by.

Okay, so maybe he _was_ a bit attracted to her. Reim didn't exactly have a lot of experiences with romance and the like and from what he'd seen, Ada had more than a few suitors attempting to gain her attention. In fact, he had a feeling that Ada had merely indulged him due to familiarity. Not that it mattered, of course. He was only out with her to gather information. Reim's best friend, Xerxes Break, had personally asked him to take up the mission. He was to be subtly asking her questions about her knowledge of the Nightray's, of all things. It appeared that Ada Bezarius had been suspiciously tampering with Vincent Nightray.

Reim wasn't sure how he felt about the situation, exactly. There was a lasting rivalry between Xerxes and Vincent, but he didn't particularly hold any affinity for his senior. He did know that Vincent often gave Xerxes Break the shakes (mostly out of anger, mind you), but he supposed that he knew something about Vincent that Reim was not aware of. This is why he took the mission. He wouldn't let Xerxes down.

"Reim-san?"

Reim jumped, surprised to find Ada standing in front of him, a small smile on her face. She seemed to be genuinely happy to see him, much to Reim's belief. "A-Ada-sama! I apologize—have I kept you waiting?"

"Hehe, don't be silly, Reim-san! I do believe I was the one that kept you waiting. I'm sorry for being late!" Ada gushed, amused by Reim's nervousness.

Remembering his manors, Reim quickly knelt in a practiced bow and gently took Ada's hand in his, brushing a kiss across her fingertips. Ada blushed and giggled lightly and Reim knew that his face was flushed as well by the heat radiating off his face.

"Well then, shall we go?" Reim offered, taking her arm in his to escort her to their destination. Ada nodded and smiled brightly at everything and nothing—he couldn't help but feel a bit warmed by her enthusiasm. She'd certainly dressed the part of a noble lady. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with white lace trimmings and had done her hair up in exquisite curls. Reim couldn't help but feel rather ordinary next to her, wearing only his best suit attire that he normally reserved for formal parties. He'd never really had a need to use it for anything else.

Ada chatted happily about seemingly nothing as they made their way deeper into the park. There were some large, white birds drinking from the lake as they passed it, and Ada insisted that they stop for a few moments to watch them. As it was, it turned out that she planned on doing more than watching them.

Reim watched with muted fascination as Ada unfolded a napkin containing the remains of some sort of bread or roll. She crumbled the food into pieces in her hand and then tossed some crumbs out for the birds, who squawked happily at her. The blonde girl laughed gleefully as they stumbled over the bank to get to the offered delicacy.

"Do you like birds, Ada-sama?"

"Oh, yes! I find them to be very endearing! I especially adore ravens…" She trailed off then, a fond look on her face. Reim fancied that she was thinking about Gilbert, but felt no suspicion from this, as she'd been friends with Gilbert since they were very young.

"Ravens are…very elegant," Reim admitted. He was finally beginning to feel his nervousness trail away and was realizing that he hadn't made any move to focus on his objective yet.

' _That's what you're here for, Reim…you need to get information out of her.'_

"Ada-sama, I hear that you're friends with Gilbert-sama. Does that mean you know Vincent Nightray?"

Surprisingly, she didn't seem to recoil from his questions. "Of course! He's Gil's brother! He is very quiet, but he's nice and I like him. Do you know him well, Reim-san?"

He sincerely doubted that Ada knew Vincent very well, from her brief description of him, but decided not to comment on it.

"Not particularly," Reim responded, reaching up to adjust his glasses. He immediately drew his hand away from his face when she began to giggle, amused by his nervous habit. "Vincent-sama is a fellow member of Pandora, so I'm obviously affiliated with him. He has trouble controlling his chain, so I often have to carry him back to his room after he falls asleep in the hallway."

"Oh my…"

Despite her response, she didn't seem to be particularly shocked about this. That meant that she was aware of it already.

It seemed Xerxes had the right to be suspicious—Ada was clearly tampering too much with Vincent Nightray. Someone as innocent as her most definitely shouldn't be around someone that was exceedingly suspicious.

When Ada finished feeding the birds, they both headed to a nearby theatre. Reim was a little nervous since his original 'date plan' had been messed up a bit, but he forced himself to go along with it and to not go into a flustered snit.

The play wasn't a predominantly good one, but Ada seemed to enjoy it. The costumes weren't very convincing and the children in the play looked like they improvised at least half their lines, but Ada giggled throughout the whole thing, smiling gently down at the flustered children even as the adults struggled to make up for their mishaps.

It was nearly dark when they left the theatre and Reim remembered that he was supposed to escort Ada to some sort of dinner. Before the date, he had a place clearly pictured in his mind. He even had the expenses all figured out, determined to avoid borrowing any money from the Bezarius family, as it was considered rude. However, now he couldn't even remember the name of the place he'd wished to go.

"Is something wrong, Reim-san?"

Reim sighed and relented to his unfortunate fate. "I must apologize, Ada-sama, but I'm afraid that I've forgotten where I wanted to take you for dinner this evening…"

She smiled widely in response, much to Reim's surprise. "Oh, that's all right! I think we should go to a vender! I really love their éclairs…"

Their dinner consisted of éclairs from a nearby vender, which was hardly healthy, but Reim couldn't bring himself to admit that he wasn't enjoying such a rare treat—well, for him at least. Éclairs weren't popular in the Rainsworth or Barma households, so he didn't get them much. Ada seemed to like them well enough, however.

It was after dark by the time Reim finally escorted Ada home by foot, never mind that he'd have to walk in the completely opposite direction to get back to the Barma household. Ada turned and smiled at him when they reached the gates.

"Thank you for taking me out today, Reim-san! It truly was enjoyable."

"It was my pleasure, Ada-sama," Reim bowed respectfully, and pressed his lips to her knuckles once more, "I deeply apologize for any and all mishaps today."

"There's no need; I took delight in them," Ada remarked thoughtfully. "And your flushes are simply adorable!"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Reim made to leave, but was held back by a delicate hand gripping his wrist. When he turned to face her, Ada leaned upward slightly and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Reim-san!"

"G-Goodnight, Ada-sama," Reim stuttered to her retreating back, watching as she ran elegantly up to her home. Sighing, Reim adjusted his glasses once more and turned to head in the opposite direction. He truthfully hadn't gotten a lot of information, but it was definitely enough to confirm Xerxes' suspicions. He would need to return home as quickly as possible and write a report about his evening.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed that he would not receive another chance to get to know the young Bezarius girl better. It was a shame for he truly believed that given the chance, he could have loved her.

Pushing it all behind him, he straightened his stance and continued on, not bothering to look back at the Bezarius mansion and the girl he was leaving behind.

It was just too bad.


End file.
